


L and L

by Litten123



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: My second fanfic's first 6 chapters in one page."Loud House short stories."-Fanfiction.net description





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad.

_ Lincoln. _

Wow.

\--------------------------

_ Lisa and Lily _

"Poo poo!"

"Quiet Liligan! I am closhe to a breakthrough! Hmm... A - B × L"

**On the board...**

**_A=Chemical BKN13_ **

**_B=Bottle_ **

**_L=Light_ **

**_A × L = C?_ **

**_Note 1: First time trying formula. Subject A responded badly._ **

**_..._ **

**_Note 789: Subject 780 is Lily. This will work. Lily is a baby._ **

Lisa walked over to Lily and injected her with something.

Lily...

Grew EARS! On her head. Cat ears. And a cat tail. And lilac fur with a yellow stomach. And paws.

"Meow?"

"Good Lily."

\------------------------------

_ Lola and Lana _

Lola looked at her twin with hatred.

Lana was just sitting there!

No idea what Lola was going through!

Lola waited until nighttime.

Lola came closer.

She put the frog suit on Lana.

She got out a wand and tapped it on her.

The wand fell on Lola.

The next day, Lana woke up first.

"Ahh... Lola are you awake?

"R-ribbit!"

A frog wearing a tiara was in Lola's bed.

Lana looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was down!

"Ahh!"

"Ribbit!"

\---------------------------------

_ Lucy and Lynn _

I bounce the ball for the zillionth time.

I look at the other side of the room.

"Lucy?"

She was playing by herself?

"Trevanant! I found you! ... Oh! Don't worry! That's just Lynn. Lynn, meet Trevanant. Trevanant, meet Lynn!"

" _ Hi Lynn. I hope you are not too scared of me. _ "

"Hi..."

I go to the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------

_ Luan and Luna _

"Hey Luan, I think Lily is a cat and Lola is a frog."

"Why am I not..."

I get up and leave.

I don't have time for this.

I arrive at my 'comedy gig'.

I press a button.

"Guyz, itz Noo-noo."

Everyone starts removing their-

Okay Luan! I'll take this from here!

I went to a rock concert!

\--------------------------------

_ Lori and Leni _

Leni was missing.

It was my fault entirely.

"Lori, like hey!"

"Leni! This is supposed to be dramatic!"

 

 


	2. Lincoln and the Louds-Elementals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off about his family today...  
> Whatever, he'll deal with it after his sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reading this looked at my profile, this is the "Loud House: Elementals" story I was talking about. At least, the first chapter of it.

Ah... pizza for dinner... the bread... the sauce... the melted cheese... it makes a great food...

A great dinner to start a great night.

You see, Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and I are staying at Zach's house for an amazing sleepover! We're gonna watch movies, play video games... and that's basically it. But, Zach got a new console... or, a sorta new one. He says one of its launch titles is amazing, so, we'll mostly play that. I already told Mom last night, she said I could walk there after dinner.

All of us younger kids are on the left side of the table. The others are on the right. Mom and Dad are across from each other, Mom's on the bottom, Dad's at the top. On our side, Lily's closest to Mom, Lisa's next to Lily, Lola's next to Lisa, Lana's next to Lola, Lucy's next to Lana, and I'm next to Lucy. For the other side, Lynn's closest to Mom, then Luan, then Luna, then Leni, then Lori.

"Lori, how was school?" asks Mom... she sounds... different... like she doesn't expect much of an answer.

"School was fine, mom." mumbles Lori as she looks at her food.

"Okay... Leni?"

"School was TOTES FANTASTIC! I met a-"

"I really don't need details. Luna?"

"Fine."

"Luan?"

"School was... the school was fine."

"Lynn, how was your day?" Lynn looks... angry. I wonder-

Lynn flips her plate over!

"What's that about!?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Lynn even sounds angrier!

I shake my head.

"UGH! You obviously don't give a fu-fudge..." Lynn calms down for a bit... then becomes angry again, "-about my day!"

"Lynn... maybe you should be more grateful for Mother asking about your day... sigh..." Lucy... actually sighs. Also...

"'Mother'?" I scratch my head in confusion.

"Yes? I think it's more respectable to call our mother... Mother."

"But it's not required."

Lynn growls, "Listen, _kid."_ Lynn pushes her pointer finger on Lucy's forehead. Right in the middle. "I'll have ya know that I don't to take orders from a _depressed loser_ like you."

"Um, how about we stay, like, positive?" says Leni...

"CRAM IT, LENI!" shouts Lola... she looks surprised by what she said.

Lucy sighs once again, "I suppose you're not wrong, Lynn... I've been feeling especially more depressed recently."

"Aw... Lucy... is something wrong? I just hope everyone here's happy! It's bad if someone's sad!" shouts Luan, standing up. Leni and Lily nod. Luan seems confused...

"Meh. Is somethin' wrong, Lucy? I guess it'd be nice to know... although, can ya not tell us all the details? I don’t wanna get too down," Lana says, leaning back in her chair.

"I think Lucy should tell us as many details as she wants us to. Maybe it'll help more," I suggest. Leni's eyes light up.

"Yeah! Especially if it'll make her happier!"

"Mmph." Lori pokes at her food.

"... sigh. Fine. I'll tell you all the _pain_ and _suffering_ I've been experiencing since yesterday night."

I frown. I hope it wasn't too bad...

"Ahem. So, yesterday night, I started feeling... a bit more depressed than usual. I sighed more frequently, my poems seemed more about mortality when I read them, and I stayed up late, thinking about our own mortality. I tried to drown these new feelings in even more poems, but alas, it failed. This morning, the feelings went away for a short time this morning. I thought sleeping it off was the key. Then, near the end of school, I burst into tears. I felt a feeling of despair worsening by the second. then, all of a sudden, the crying stopped. The despair was still there, but I could control it." Lucy quietly takes another bite of her pizza.

Leni gets out of her seat and hugs Lucy, knocking her out of her chair... now she's kissing her... all over. Lucy looks uncomfortable.

"Leni, what are you doing?" asks Lori.

"I'm-mwah-try-mwah-ing-mwah-to-mwah-cheer-mwah-her-mwah-up-mwah!"

"I'm not sure Lucy's liking your method of cheering her up," Luna says as she grimaces.

"Please stop," Lucy asks.

"But-mwah-"

That's it. I try to pull Leni off of Lucy.

"Leni, you're making it worse."

"Plus, it's creepy." says Lola as she gets up, "Anyways, I'll take my leave." Lola goes upstairs.

Another person starts helping me.

"Come... on... Lens... what's with... you... today?" Lori. Lori's the person.

"NOTHING! MWAH MWAH MWAH!"

Leni stops. Lori and I fall back. Lucy sighs.

"... O... M... Gosh... what was I doing?" Leni starts crying.

"Trying to end my misery."

"I WAS TRYING TO _WHAT!?_ " Leni groans, fainting.

… probably could’ve phrased that better, Lucy.

"Wimp," Lynn mutters.

"That's mean!" shouts Luan.

"Nice work stating the obvious." Lola points out.

"I was just pointing out-"

"'I was just pointing out'-oh PLEASE!"

I'm getting out before it can get ugly...

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes..." Dad sighs.

"May I also be excused, parental units?"

"Whatever, Lisa," Mom mumbles.

I go upstairs, to my room.

Why's everyone acting so weird today?

* * *

  _7 PM, 5/15/17. Loud House._

* * *

 Who's knocking on my door?

"Come in..." I groan.

"It'sh Lisha."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"I believe you are going to a shpecial occashion. Do you not shtill have the trip to your friend'sh houshe where, inshtead of shleeping for an adequate amount of time, you will shtay up doing varioush activitesh. Then, you will go to shleep, at shaid friends house, returning tomorrow morning."

"... you mean the sleepover?" I actually forgot about it.

"Yesh, that ish what many call it."

"Oh. What about it?"

"... I... um... well, I wanted to talk quickly first. Lincoln, do you undershtand exactly what happened during dinner?"

"No... not really."

"Neither did I... actually... never-mind. You'll shoon be late to your shleepover."

"Oh!" It starts at 7:30! I grab Bun-Bun, my pajamas, and my sleeping bag. I say bye to Lisa and go!

* * *

  _7:22 AM. 5/16/17. Outside, near Zach's house._

* * *

 We had an... okay time at the sleepover. It wasn't too eventful, nothing too out-of-the-ordinary. The game was really fun! Although, Rusty could only stay until 12 AM. And Clyde had to sleep by 11. The movie was... meh. Although, Zach's mom told us that school was cancelled today!

"Bye, Zach! Bye, Liam!"

"Bye, guys!"

"See y'all at school!"

Me and Clyde wave goodbye as we walk to our houses.

* * *

  _7:39 AM. Outside._

* * *

"Do you smell..." Clyde sniffs the air, "... chocolate?" asks Clyde... actually, I smell peppermint. And other mints...

"Mints..." I close my eyes and sniff, "... and a... bit of chocolate."

"... WHAT'S THAT!?"

I open my eyes... and see my house... is now a gingerbread house. The grass is pink, there are candy canes in some areas, the trees are pink...

We gape at the house, both having the same question.

"What on _earth_ happened here!?"


End file.
